User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Welcome to my talk page :) Feel free to leave me a message or get in on discussions. When I get your message, I will reply at the first oppertunity. Don't get offended if I delete your message, as I clean my talk page regularly. Only things that have intrinsic value to borderlands will be left on this page but I do answer my messages :) [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 08:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Messages: "Short amount of Time" I noticed you editing the Die Hard page and leaving messages on Doc's talk pages. Just wondering, alot of these 2nd wind pages mention about faster death timers if you die repeatedly within a short amount of time. From what I have personally experienced/tested, it occurs to be more like if you die repeatedly before your health recharges to full, have you done any testing yourself? 16:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) [[User:NOhara24|NOhara24]] left me a link with lots of great info. [http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=108714 Here] it is. Last night, I spent about 20 min. verifying the latest patch and on playthrough 2.5 during the 3rd wave of the underdome, the 4th cripple was the "noticeable difference" that should be on the 5th cripple. This could be due to the fact that I used a previous wave to heal through 2nd wind and in Moxxi's world, the rules might be different. I did it 3 times. I'm about to test the same without using a 2nd wind till the 3rd round. We '''definitely''' need to get to the bottom of this and link the Diehard page and Crippled page to the information :) [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Test results in: on playthrough 2.5, in Moxxi's underdome, The 4th cripple shows a noticeable difference in bleed-out time. This was done three times, all during the 3rd wave, where you can guarantee quick cripples. I was using a Diehard healer [http://talent.87bazillion.com/brick.php?000000053055554551005 build]. Using a centurion Mod with +3(or +4?) to Diehard. I don't have programs to record exact seconds but it was fast enough not to get a second wind with a shotgun on all 6 of my tests. [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 20:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do some tests but I don't have Moxxi's, so I'll do them at Craw or possibly Crow's Nest 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Do not edit others' posts regardless of where they are made or how factually incorrect they are. Your reply may proceed to point it out, but do not edit others' posts. It is bad manners and will encourage untruths on display. I will personally revert any and all of your edits which make this mistake. 08:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ya I was just kiddin, feel free :) [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 08:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) No, you were not "just kidding" - you did it twice. For ''your'' sake, I hope I do not see any of it again. 09:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually I did it three times to Dr. F... Twice when he refered to me as a he/she and the one you just reverted. [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 09:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Dr. F is not a user [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 09:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I (personally) would just let Dr. F handle his own edits [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 10:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) If you like, you can point out things in his talk page, just in case he missed it [[User:I am the best robot|I am the best robot]] 10:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature